Broken
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【Chat Blanc/One-Shot】Su mente en blanco, seria y vacía, solo podía recordar un solo recuerdo, uno que quería con todas sus fuerzas olvidar, pero solo podía limitarse a cuestionar si realmente era real o no, porque a esas alturas su identidad se desvanecía mientas aquellos fríos días pasaban con monotonía: Estaba Roto


**¡Bonjour~!**

**Hace bastante tiempo que la serie no me daba Hype, desde la segunda temporada, de hecho lo último fue la batalla de las reinas XD!**

**Pero el trailer de Chat Blanc me pegó fuerte, tanto que hize esta cosa en menos de dos horas, rompiendo mi propio record :x**

**Estoy bastante consciente que la serie volverá a su status quo, o que tambien lo resuelvan convenientemente *cofcopendejadascofoc* pero realmente no pude detenerme en escribir esta cosa QuQ**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**La portada pertenece a ****drsunnybundraws**** en Tumbrl.**

**Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc y ZagToon**©

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

**.**

Estaba roto.

La menara perfecta de describir su corazón actualmente era: Tan frió como la nieve misma, cosa no muy alejada porque su apariencia gélida lo transmitía a la perfección.

¿Qué tanto tuvo que sacrificar?

¿Acaso todo lo que hizo valdrá la pena algún día?

Sus sentimientos se esfumaron desde que entraron en aquel estado, Adrien Agreste conocido como Chat Noir murió para transformarse en su contrario Chat Blanc.

París estaba sumida en el caos, en uno tan extrañamente descriptible por aquellos colores albinos que se mezclaban perfectamente con el ambiente con suma facilidad. Ya no tenía limitación con sus poderes de la destrucción, podría crear cataclismos de manera literal, demasiado fácil cabía destacar.

Su mente en blanco, seria y vacía, solo podía recordar un solo recuerdo, uno que quería con todas sus fuerzas olvidar, pero solo podía limitarse a cuestionar si realmente era real o no, porque a esas alturas su identidad se desvanecía mientas aquellos fríos días pasaban con monotonía.

Había ganado una medalla, no estaba muy seguro si era por esgrima, otro deporte, piano o quizás una competencia de chino, solo sabía que llegó más temprano de lo habitual y notó, sorprendido, el cómo Ladybug salía de su habitación rápidamente, lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de que él la había pillado por pura casualidad.

Intrigado se acercó a ver en su sofá una pequeña carta de una hoja azulada, la leyó curioso. Mientras avanza su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, emocionado, hasta que el final lo dejó totalmente helado e impactado.

La carta de amor estaba filmado por Marinette, ahí cayó en cuenta que la letra era igualita a la vieja carta en forma de corazón que encontró sin firma y que casualmente pasó una mariquita, ilusionándolo justo en el día de San Valentín.

Ahora todo estaba más claro que el agua.

Marinette, la persona que siempre vio como una buena amiga, la que pensó que solo era algo extraña y tímida con él, estaba enamorado de su persona y no solo eso, todo ese tiempo estaba siendo rechazado por prácticamente su versión civil.

Su Lady le gustaba alguien.

Ladybug era Marinette.

Él era Chat Noir.

Marinette amaba a Adrien y él amaba a Ladybug.

Prometió que amaría a cualquiera que estuviera debajo de la máscara, y dubitativo al principio, sentía un gran alivio de que fuera alguien cercano a su círculo.

Debía de responder como era debido.

Por lo cual, de inmediato se dispuso a salir de la mansión, ignorando las constantes burlas de su Kwami, ya que, definitivamente era un maldito ciego por apenas notar todas las similitudes que tenía su adorada Lady con su compañera de clases.

Estaba lloviznando, no lo suficiente para empaparlo pero si para tener que llevar una sombrilla a la larga, no meditó en aquello porque su prioridad era buscarla y confesarle todos sus bellos sentimientos, claramente correspondidos.

Más su sorpresa fue enorme cuando ella solo estaba a unos metros fuera del portón, con un negro paraguas caminando paulatinamente, desolada.

Inevitablemente un Akuma se acercaba a ella para cumplir su cometido, y él, de manera instintiva corrió hacia ella transformándose en Chat Noir descuidadamente y activando su Cataclismo, atrapó el Akuma justo a tiempo.

En aquel momento, creyó que lo había destruido, tan ingenio que había sido antes, que si en la actualidad tuviera una pizca de emoción, se reiría de su estupidez, de prácticamente, haber metido la pata.

— ¿Chat? —Reaccionó Marinette, girándose y dejando caer el paraguas, sobresaltada.

—Mi Princesa…—Al notar sus ojos humedecidos y llorosos, intuyó que tal vez era su culpa.

La abrazó con ternura y la dejó llorar desconsolada en su pecho, tocando sus sueltos, hermosos, cortos y azabaches cabellos mientras se desahogaba y le daba ánimos, diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Luego, acompañándola a su casa caballerosamente y dándole un beso en la mejilla de despedida, observó sus sonrosadas mejillas con todo el amor que ella se merecía y que él pronto le daría; se devolvió a su hogar, confiándose de que mañana sería un gran día.

Pobre iluso.

Y cuando comprendió que había cometido un grave error, ya era demasiado tarde para enmendarlo.

Hawk Moth había descubierto su identidad y eso no era lo más sorprendente, Gabriel Agreste, el famoso diseñador de modas de París y su mismísimo padre, era él.

Pero eso aún no era lo peor del asunto.

—Todo este tiempo, lo he hecho para recuperar a tu madre hijo…—Confesó, melancólico mostrándole la capsula que mantenía con vida a su esposa—. ¿Acaso quieres dejarla así para siempre?

—No…—Respondió, dubitativo, con un nudo en la garganta y la cabeza hecha un completo lío irreversible, y que ni con años de terapias psicológicas intensas podrían revertir fácilmente.

Eran demasiadas cosas que procesar en una sola noche.

—Ayúdame hijo, pronto seremos una familia de nuevo. Solo tienes que darme el Miraculous de Ladybug y todo será como antes—sus palabras salían sinceras, sin ninguna maldad verdadera, porque aunque estaba consciente de los riesgos de su deseo y el hecho de usar a su propio hijo le remordía la conciencia, lo suficiente para volverse a akumatizar a sí mismo, pero sabía que el fin justificaba los medios.

Adrien transformando en su alter ego e ignorando todas las advertencias de Plagg, aceptó el trato con Hawk Moth, su padre, luego de unos tortuosos minutos de estar en un silencio peligroso.

Una mariposa oscura se implantó en su Miraculous, de inmediato oyó las palabras de su papá en su cabeza telepáticamente, culminando el proceso de akumatización al aceptar, luego de ser rodeado de aquella corrupción del mismo color predominante, ahora su traje y pelo se volvieron de un blanquecino puro, inmaculado, al igual que sus ojos antes verdes hasta esclerótica, cambiaron a un azul cielo, inexpresivos y casi robóticos.

El principio fue como un juego de niños, obedecía las ordenes sin rechistar, tanto que Gabriel comenzaba a preocuparse si aquel Akuma era realmente su hijo…y en tan solo un par de horas, sembró el suficiente desorden con sus poderes de la destrucción totalmente ilimitados, para llamar la atención de su Ladybug.

Al verlo, sus pupilas se dilataron, anonadada. Preguntándose una y otra vez ¿Cómo su compañero pudo haber sido akumatizado?

—Dame tu Miraculous—Demandó, seco e insistente, pero al mismo tiempo amenazante.

— ¡Te haré volver en sí Chat Noir!—Negó ella con fuerzas en respuesta, sosteniendo su yoyo.

Esquivó varios ataques claramente mortíferos, él níveo mínimo era hábil, siempre lo fue, pero ahora lo era aún más y le dificultaba seguirle el ritmo para ganarle.

Era como el juego del gato y el ratón, o en su caso, la Catarina.

La última opción que le quedaba era usar su arma secreta, pero Chat fue más rápido y le cubrió la boca desde su espalda, y con su otra mano, usó el cataclismo para destruir su Yo-Yo en un parpadeo.

Indefensa, siguió tratando de luchar y resistirse con puños, saltos y patadas, más sin embargo, solo fue cuestión de segundos para que éste la terminara por derrotar, dolorosamente y sin ningún esfuerzo aparente.

Nunca había tenido oportunidad en primer lugar y ahora su preciado Miraculous no era más de ella.

Tikki de manera irreversible fue absorbida por los aretes, sin tampoco poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

En vano, volvió a intentar a hacerlo entrar en razón, pero las palabras que éste apenas respondía eran tan gélidas y hostil que le paralizaba de miedo, calando todo su ser; un sentimiento que jamás pensó en experimentar por parte de él.

—Marinette…—Incluso mencionando su nombre de aquella manera, logró estremecerla cuando tocó tiernamente su mejilla derecha, dándole una pizca de esperanza. Besandola de una forma demandante y cariñosa: Extraña.

Más solo era un cruel espejismo engañoso.

Porque a partir de ahí, su vida se convertiría en un infierno, raptada y lastimada tanto físicamente y emocionalmente por aquel ser infernal quien antes era su compañero e incluso, confesando su identidad solo para seguir atormentándola, era su pan de cada día.

Irónico le pareció aquello, cuando su cordura comenzaba a abandonarla por los maltratos y martirios diarios que éste le propinaba.

Lo peor, era que ni si quiera dejaba que pudieran akumatizara aprovechando toda aquella energía negativa que contenía en su interior, ella era de él por completo, de pies a cabeza, lo quisiera o no.

Jamás podría liberarse de él, lo cual, con el tiempo le dejó de importarle. Quizás el masoquismo o el síndrome de Estocolmo le estuvieran afectando, lo suficiente como para comenzar a sentirse a gusto en su presencia.

Aquel ser volvió esa pobre ciudad su parque de juegos y en donde, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que corrompiera también el poder Infinito, a ese punto, nada ni nadie lo detendría.

Hawk Moth supo en ese preciso momento que se había equivocado; no solo había perdido a su esposa, sino que también a su hijo y por su culpa, Adrien había muerto.

Estaba roto.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**Es bastante ovbio lo que le hizo a Marinette, pero por si las moscas, no lo puse tan explicito xd**

**Además, que me gustó un poco irme por lo Edgy (?**

**Claro, solo es mi interpretación de los trailers, es 99.9% seguro que pasará otra cosa, ya que la serie es super Family Friendly XD!**

**Igual, mi inspiración es como una montaña rusa, se supone que estaba escribiendo otra cosa y para otro fandom, y terminé haciendo este one .Shot Express. ¿Por qué soy así? ;-;**

**No habrá continuación, es algo bastante random y sin pensar mucho realmente, solo me nació y sha~ Así que por favor, no me pidan continuación, siento que esto ya no da para más y me gustó el final abierto, para que cada uno de ustedes puedan darse la idea que quieran uwu**

**¡Realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado! *-***

**Un review siempre es bienvenido «3**

**Nos vemos en otros fics!**

**Hasta la proxima ;3**


End file.
